I win
by hnng-Lucky
Summary: SMUT. Pure shameless smut. Bunnymund and Frost fight heatedly for dominance. However Bunny wins. Bunny always wins. Rated M: Very forward. Not for the weak or JackRabbit haters. all hate will be laughed at, because I have no F***s to give. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

More Jack/Bunnymund, after that first one I have received many persistent requests from my creepy children. So here is another one. Again, I cannot put a good plot line in a smutty fic it's too much effort and I am a busy woman.  
Okay you guys know the deal, you don't like, leave. You're hate will be laughed at, don't waste your time. This is very forward, so if you are a baby (young person) or can't handle it, you should probably leave too, just a warning.  
Reviews are nice; they make me actually want to continue writing for my creepies. It's easy to walk away from a story if no one gives a fuck about it. I'll shut up now.  
Anyway… yeah enjoy.

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS**!

Jack bit down hard on Bunnymund shoulder, smiling when the rabbit growled.  
"Argh. You little bugger." Bunny quickly swapped their positions, pressing Jack against the wall instead. The older guardian roughly squeezed the teen's backside, kissing him deeply. Jack moaned into Bunny's mouth, rolling his hips against him. Bunny grinned, lifting a knee and rubbed it mercilessly against the white haired male's groin. Jack threw his head back, standing on his tip toes as Bunny rubbed against him.  
"Hnnnnghhh" Jack breathed out a soft moan, silencing himself when Bunny chuckled deeply.  
"Noisy tonight, aren't you, Snowflake?" Jack glared at Bunny, and tried to push him back, but Bunny pulled him with him. Turning their positions, Bunny pressed Jack against the bed. Jacks hand immediately went for Bunny's groin. Bunny yelled out, moaning and growling as Jack pumped. Jack laughed softly, watching up at Bunny's face as it contorted in ecstasy.  
"Noisy, aren't you?" One of the Aussies eyes opened to look at Jack in annoyance, and he tried to contain his moaning, harshly panting instead. Jack chuckled at that, and pumped faster, trying to tear cries from the Australian Pooka. Bunnymund wouldn't give in easily, he shut his eyes tightly, his claws tore into the bed sheets as he leaned over Jack and his toes curled. But he didn't make a noise. Jack frowned, and took the opportunity to push the Aussie back while he was weakened by pleasure. He pushed him onto his back, topping him in an instant. Bunny growled up at Jack who was giving a cocky grin. Frost put his two icy hands on the rabbit's knees, tearing them apart. "Mmmm" Frost hummed quietly and he trailed icy hands down the insides of the Pooka's legs.  
"Hrrrg" Bunny growled, throwing his head back onto the sheets. He felt Jack's Icy breath on his groin, then his Icy tongue. "Uuuuuuuhhhnngg" The rabbit let go a soft breath with turned into a breathy moan as he felt the frosty tongue licking him. A smile formed on Jack's face and he took the Aussie into his mouth. "Ahhh! Ah-ah-ah-ah" Bunnymund's hips lifted from the bed, he panted and moaned loudly. "B-bastard!" He cried out. Jack pressed Bunny's hips down onto the bed, continuing to quickly suck him. "Ah-ah- nnnnnn!" Bunny tried to contain his cries, but couldn't. Jack suddenly began moving slowly. Painfully slow. Bunny whined and shouted as Jack teased him. The younger male moved with amazing control and intensity. Bunny gritted his teeth hard, his brow furrowed and moans poured from his mouth. Jack rubbed the Aussie's inner thighs roughly with his icy thumbs in time with his slow sucking. "P-please! Pleease! Aaahhh!" Bunnymund's deep raspy pleas had Jack shuddering with pleasure; a small groan escaped his throat. Jack pulled away from the Aussie's groin for a second.  
"Begging? That's not like you…" Jack flicked his tongue against the writhing Pooka before continuing his torture.  
"Arrrggnnnn! J-Jack!" Bunny tried to lift his hips, trying to speed up, but Jack kept pushing them down again. "Uuuuuuhhhhhnnn" The Australian released a long powerful moan. Jack growled at the noise, his hips bucking. Another louder moan was tore from the Pooka as the vibrations from Jack's growling surged through him. The Australian felt himself getting closer to the end, there's no way he was going to let Jack finish him like this. He kicked Jack off him. Jack flew off the side of the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Bunny jumped up, grabbing Jack by the shoulders and pressed his stomach onto a wooden table. The Aussie was still panting raggedly.  
"Nonono" Jack tried to escape Bunny's grasp, but the Pooka's paw had already reached around for Jack's crotch. "Nnnnnnnng!" Jack mewled at the touch, writhing below the Aussie who was pressed against his back.  
"You'll pay for that, you ratbag." Bunnymund lifted Jack, pressing his hip bones against the side of the table, Jack could only juuuust reach the floor with his toes. Jack felt the older male at his backside, and he grabbed the other side of the table. The Aussie pushed into him, groaning deeply as Jack gave a ragged breath and shuddered.

I don't have the volition to continue right now, it's late and Im going to watch Rise tomorrow.. again CX. If I get enough reviews wanting it finished I will, otherwise THE END!. xD


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are adorable. I'll continue for ya.  
I like the guy that called me a jerk the best . Aren't I a tease? Originally I was going to submit this in a few days, but I already had most it written so I thought I'd just finish it real quickly.

The Australian started slow, rolling his hips with great control. Jack's eyes closed tight, he panted and shifted slightly on his tip toes. The Pooka rested some of his weight over Jack, licking up Jack's spine to his neck and biting his shoulder softly. Bunny's hand at Jack's groin began to pump faster, helping the boy forget about the pain. Jack undulated, his eyes fluttered shut and a long moan escaped his lips. Bunny hummed, biting down harder on the boy's icy shoulder. Bunny loved when Jack made noises, and he shuddered when the smaller male moaned again. Bunny sped up his thrusting. He rocked against Jack, whose cheek was now pressed against the table. Jack groaned deeply before saying Bunny's name with a ragged breath. Bunny chuckled in Jack's ear and continued to thrust at a faster speed. Jack bit his own pale arm hard, trying not to make a noise. He may have been topped, again… but he was not going to mewl and whine under Bunny. He tried to contain himself as Bunny's touches and thrusts sped up again. Bunny was slightly surprised when Jack didn't make a noise, and he sped up more, his breath becoming a harsh pant. Jack bit down harder, nearly piercing the skin of his arm. Bunny groaned, grabbing the younger male's hips and pushing in deeper and faster.  
"Nnngh." Jack gave a quiet whimper, biting down on his arm hard enough to draw blood.  
"I heard that." Bunnymund growled, grinning into Jack's shoulder. Jack cursed himself quietly, moving his mouth to his other arm. The Australian continued until he noticed that Jack wasn't making a single noise. He frowned, but a smile forced itself across his face when he saw that Jack was biting his own arm. He removed a paw from Jack's hip, letting him fall back down to his tip toes and grabbed his wrists. He pulled them around and held them to his back.  
"HEY!" Jack shouted, "That's not fai-RRaaaaahhhnnn!" Bunny gave a quick thrust into Jack, before pulling out and doing it again, Jack's complaints cut off and a long moan replaced it. Bunny's loose paw jerked Jack off as he thrusted into him quickly, groaning and panting as he did. Jack gave little cries as Bunnymund hit the sweet spot each time. Jack's cries grew louder, his eyes rolling and his toes curling as he got closer. Just as Jack was close to achieving his release, Bunny's paw rolled Jack's arousal slowly, and his thrust slowed to an agonisingly slow pace. This tore a long and deep moan from Jack. "F-fucker!" Jack groaned, Bunny gave a breathy laugh as he rolled his hips fluidly, grinning widely. "D-DON'T Teeeasse!" Jack whined between pants, his eyes closing tight and his body tensing. Bunny moved his lips to the sensitive flesh between the boys shoulder and neck, nipping, kissing and sucking it. Jack cried out, his face falling to the table top. Long moans escaped the boy, over and over again, getting louder each time. Bunnymund eyes fluttered shut as he listened, an ear flicking with each erotic sound. Bunny placed his soft head down on Jacks back, rocking his hips slowly, becoming completely absorbed in the feeling, the sounds, and the smell of Jack. Bunny's could feel the vibrations of the moans growing deep in Jacks back as he groaned and moaned, closing his eyes gently, Bunny moved as slow as he could handle. Jack did the same, relaxing on the table top and just letting himself be taken over by the Australian. Jacks stomach muscles ached from tensing, but he didn't mind, all he could feel was the slow and deep feeling of Bunny rutting into him. He moaned low, furrowing his eye brows as he took Bunny's cruel teasing. "Pleeease..." Jack whined again, aching with sexual need. A few more rolls of the hips before Bunny replied.  
"Please…. What?" Bunny panted, trying hard to concentrate on Jack's words.  
"S-stop…" Jack groaned deeply, "T-teasing me… I can't." Jack cried out as Bunny gave one powerful thrust, before returning to his agonisingly slow pace.  
"You- ah- should have thought of that, nnnnnggg- before you teased me." Bunny was finding it exceedingly difficult to continue at such a slow pace, but wanted Jack to beg first, he loved when Jack begged because it was a very rare thing for him to do, he was too stubborn usually.  
"Uhnnn- Bunny!" Jack cried out, clenching his teeth hard. "Please, stop!" The Aussie responded with a chuckle and a few quick, yet shallow thrusts causing the younger male to writhe uncontrollably. "BUNNY!" Jack cried as he slowed again.  
"Tell me what you want…" Bunnymund's claws dug into Jack's wrists, wanting so badly to continue with the fast and hard sex. Jack was silent, knowing that if he begged he would lose their little rivalry game, but knew he would get what he needed so desperately. Bunny thrusted in hard after Jack didn't answer,  
"Ahhhnnnnnnn…" Jack whined, "Okay! Okay!"  
"Okay, what? Bunny rasped in Jack's ear.  
"Fuck me." Jack's voice was little liquid silk, and Bunny almost missed what he said over his own panting. Bunny was filled with a burning lust at Jack's words. Releasing Jack's hands and grabbing his hips, he tore the teen off the floor and further up the table. The angle was perfect as he roughly thrusted into the surprised teen. Jack mewled like a little hungry kitten as Bunny fucked him mercilessly, growls escaping his throat. Jack's vision started to burn white as the pleasure took over him, every nerve was burning cold. The sensation of Bunny's heat and Jack's cold creating a delicious sensation, both males groaned as they let it engulf them. Jack felt himself growing closer and each muscle began to tense, he felt Bunny tensing above him too. Bunny gave a loud growl, biting down on Jacks neck, he did not want to finish first… Jack's moaned turned into guttural chokes as he reached his climax. Jack screamed out, his body quaking and his vision failing. The cries took Bunny over the edge as well, and he rapidly thrusted into the smaller male with all that he had. The Aussie pushed into him, jerking him off as they both rode their high.

Bunny slowed down to a stop, pulling out of Jack who was laying over the table, panting heavily, cold sweat dotted his heaving back. Bunny staggered forward, holding himself up on the table above Jack. Bunny shuddered once more, leaning down to bite Jack's shoulder gently.  
"I win.." Bunny breathed in the boy's ear.  
"F-fuck" Jack panted "…you." Bunny chuckled deeply, standing on weak legs.  
"I did."

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_And suggestions for any stories or other character pairings, let me know and I'll try _


End file.
